


That's A Win, In My Book At Least, And Better Yet? A Birthday Win.

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Helps Hunk" cook and taste test, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's short though, Keith can actuslly cook but keeps it a secret between Hunk and him, Lance's birthday!, M/M, OG AU, klance, slight angst, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance doesn't know whether to be irritated that Keith never told him of his special talents in cooking or pleasantly surprised.But that doesn't matter right now, because Keith remembered his birthday.And even better, he made Lance a breakfast in bed special and filled both Lance's heart and stomach- plenty of kisses included!And sure, they have a mission for the day, but they have missions all the time! This can't go too bad, right?Right?Very late Lil thing for Lance's birthday ^^"''''This has the lightest sprinkle of angst and worried Lance, but otherwise it's nice, fluffy, and short!





	That's A Win, In My Book At Least, And Better Yet? A Birthday Win.

Lance didn't know whether to be irritated or pleasantly surprised.

Today, the day of his birth, his birthday (!), started off with a grand breakfast in bed.

Only thing was, it also started with Keith, Lance's partner (in both a romantic and teammate way), revealing that he could cook.

The conversation went something like this:

_ "Morning handsome." Keith greeted with a charming smile as he walked calmly over to where Lance sat up in bed, eyes still slightly bleary with sleep. _

_ He wore a simple gray tee with loose, darkly dyed pants Coran had found for him a while ago (that fit him quite well if you asked Lance), his hair pulled back into a cute little ponytail. _

_ Lance had hummed a greeting in return, energy flowing into his limbs at the sight of his boyfriend and the tray he held, enticing scents from said tray rolling around the room like waves as the door swished closed behind Keith. _

_ When Keith had placed the tray down, Lance had awakened fully with a watering mouth gaping at the small, yet achingly tasty looking food that was set before him. Keith had granted a tender kiss right behind Lance's ear, lingering there before pulling away with a whispered, "Happy birthday, Sharpshooter." _

_ Lance felt like the world had lit up for a moment there, his heart swelling with love, before he shoveled a spoonful of something delicious into his mouth. "Wow," He started between mouthfuls, "Hunk really outdid himself this time. Did you help with the taste-testing?" Another mouthful swallowed down ravenously. _

_ Keith's next words caused him to choke, surprise filling him even as he coughed. "No," Keith had said, "I made this stuff myself." _

_ Dutifully, Keith had helped Lance swallow down the coughs, patting his back gently until Lance's breathing was back to normal. _

_ Lance had whirled around to face him, careful with the food before exclaiming, "You can cook?!" _

_ A half smug, half-amused smirk, "Can bake pretty well too." _

_ "Since when?!" _

_ "Since forever. My dad had lots of cookbooks everywhere and I picked up a few things." _

_ "Why didn't you tell me?!"  _

_ "You never asked." _

_ Lance had gaped at him for a moment, before it was decided; _

_ Keith was a jerk who kept this amazing secret from Lance and so now Lance would be ignoring him for as long as possible. _

That plan hadn't stuck around for long, and long story short, the two were now cuddling under the blanket the Castle bed provided. Lance, his face tucked comfortably into the crook of Keith's neck, was extremely enjoying his day thus far. And to think he hadn't even stepped out of his room yet!

At one point, Lance knew, they'd have to leave (heck, Keith had mentioned getting up about three minutes ago) but Lance was, one, super comfy and warm, two, cuddling his boyfriend so maybe getting up could wait, and three, he was feeling really lazy.

But maybe he could do with being a bit lazy on his birthday.

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

Lance whined every time Keith moved, stubbornly cuddling the male to prevent him from leaving Lance's side. Lance didn't care if they should train, he was enjoying this. 

The tray that had held his delicious breakfast was now empty, discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

Lance felt his stomach gurgle happily as he recalled the mouth-watering tastes that had been blessed upon him just a bit ago, his arms tightening around Keith's waist. The aforementioned Red Paladin of Voltron chuckled, his own hands gripping Lance's hips gently, his lips littering kisses all over Lance's face. After a moment, Keith moved away from Lance -much to the Blue Paladin's discontent- and murmured quietly, "Alright, lazy. I have things to do today. Now, I don't know about you but I am going to be going now."

Lance let out another, drawn-out whine, clinging onto Keith stubbornly.

He got an exasperated sigh in response. "You're such a big baby," Keith added, voice fond and his eyes holding limitless love for the blue-eyed boy who stared right back, just as lovingly.

Lance let out a quiet hum, "Only for you. You have special boyfriend privileges no one else does." Lance sent Keith a cheeky grin.

"Lucky me."

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith's sarcasm, "Ok, fine, whatever, leave me here to die alone you cruel being, who has had his boyfriend privileges revoked!" He exclaimed, draping a hand over his forehead dramatically before flipping onto his side, back to Keith in the most exaggerated fashion he could manage.

Keith chuckled quietly, 

Lance, staring at the wall, felt a satisfied thrill run through him when Keith silently bent down, a kiss placed against his temple tenderly.

"What a shame," Keith whispered, breath fanning out hotly against Lance's face, "'Cause you have a very kissable face. But-" He straightened his stance, leaving Lance with a sudden chill, "-kissing is only for those with boyfriend privileges, which I do not have anymore. So, I'll see you in the training deck,  _ babe. _ "

And with that, Keith was calmly exiting the space where he should be- right behind Lance spooning him!

The door to his room swished open silently before closing, the latter action ending with a soft 'whoosh'.

Lance tilted his head toward the door, mouth falling open in shock. "Uh. No. Keith Kogane! Did you just actually leave me alone in my room?! And- URGH! KEITH! GET BACK HERE!" Even beyond the door, Lance swore he could hear Keith's melodic, rare, straight-from-the-gut laugh echoing along the corridor. 

Spluttering complaints, Lance rushed to properly dress himself (fix his messy hair would be more accurate) before rushing out of his room after the receding footsteps of his boyfriend.

Keith had just declared war for leaving Lance alone in his room.

And oh boy, was Lance gonna fight to win.

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

It was later during the day, about two hours after Lance had woken up. A distress signal from a nearby solar system had reached the Voltron Crew, and that's where the Castle Ship was heading now. The five lions flew at the Castle's side, all paladins slightly tense and speaking in murmurs as they neared their destination.

Lance was conversing with Hunk and Pidge, Keith and Shiro speaking on another, separate comm link. It was always a pointless conversation, just a habit each paladin had picked up before battle. Nervous rambling. Pointless topics. Quick distractions before they went into battle mode and Shiro dished out a plan.

It seemed too soon before Shiro was connecting the commlinks with everyone, voice ringing out confidently through Lance's headset. "Ok paladins. Simple mission. Infiltrate the Galra cruisers that are surrounding the planets, shut them down. Plain and simple. After we disengage the main enemy, we go to the planet to defeat any other Galran forces that are stationed down there. If all goes well, we get a while of downtime according to Allura and then we're off to see to the Coalition purposes. For now, though, that's the plan."

Keith's voice rang out after a moment, voice crisp as if he were right next to Lance, "So, get in, get out, go down to planet, save planet, party and chillax?" Shiro gave a short confirmation, the planet growing closer -along with the Galra cruisers that surrounded it- and Keith added questioningly, "For the cruisers, are we going in pairs or solo?"

This time, Allura answered instead of Shiro, "Each Paladin will have to take two cruisers. There are more on the darker half of the planet that are in need of being dis-engaged. The cruisers, or, the majority of them, seem to be more storage units than anything, so those will be simple enough. Really there are only four cruisers with actual soldiers aboard." Shiro hummed, the sound reverberating through the comms.

"Sounds pretty simple indeed."

"Alright paladins," Allura continued, "Get the mission done and over with, Coran and I will start heading towards the planet surface to begin the process of eliminating Galra weapons down below."

"Got it, Princess." With that, the lions sped away, each heading in opposite directions.

Lance let his gaze trail after the red lion, which was a bright crimson streak compared to the lush green of the planet below, biting his lip as he silently wished Keith luck.

After a moment longer, the blue lion was in motion, zooming towards a cluster of three Galra cruisers.

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

The battle was simple enough, the cruisers disengaged by the paladins with practiced ease.

The harder part, it seemed, was the Galran defenses on the surface of the planet. Large towns and villages, all held with trapped civilians, were under fire and could be blasted by ground canons at a moment's notice, so the paladins had been forced to split up and completely destroy each base, disabling the canons and freeing each village and town, one at a time. Pidge had shut down communications between the Galra, which had boosted the paladins along, and now it was up to each member of Voltron to simply destroy the bases.

Easy-peasy.

But- Not... Yeah...

At one point, the commlinks sizzled out into silence, something malfunctioning no doubt. Lance had struggled through attempting to fix the problem, but was soon forced to stop when more enemy soldiers began patrolling the area he was in, the last canon in his sector insight and practically begging to be destroyed.

The canon's controls were held firmly in the grip of a Galra, it's whole body facing forward and scans of the land surrounding the canon showing up on a small holographic screen. Voices rang out through a feed the Galran was listening in on, reports from other commanders coming through. Lance tried not to pay attention to the voices, but it was difficult to do so when he could also hear the sounds of battle through each call.

"The canon has been destroyed in sector-!"

"The Green Lion is starting to attack the base, the canon has been disabled!-"

"Commander-... What are your orders, sir?!"

The Galra before Lance seemed to be yelling into his own feed, voice urgent, "Canon HT68109IG is failing, and the canon I am watching is the last functioning canon in my quadrant, sir!" 

Lance bit his lip, raising his bayard -which was already in its sniper rifle form- and shot. The Galra grunted, knees giving out from under him. He fell backward, head lolling as his body hit the ground, a literal dead weight. Lance ignored the urge to look away when the head hit the floor last.

Instead, he paced forward towards the canon's controls, stepping over the body, and muting his end of the incoming feed.

"Sir, another canon down!- Yel-! P-! -our orders, Sir?!"

Lance ignored the panicked voices. Command and buttons to press already memorized, the canon was disabled within a moment.

Lance turned away from it, turned away from the body, ready to race out of this dreaded Galra base, ready to-

There was a loud, ground shaking boom. Lance's legs stumbled, and the Blue Paladin fell to his knees with a surprised gasp. His ears were ringing.

When the ringing sounds faded, voices from the Galra feed came forth once more, a downpour of harsh shouts and yelling and demands for orders from a silent commander.

And then, "The Red Lion!- H- Zzrt-" The comm cut out for a second, just as Lance's attention snapped towards it, his body tensing, "I repeat- Red Lion down!" More voices joined the current, all shouts and orders on swarming the fallen lion before it got back up or before it sent out a distress signal, if it hadn't yet.

Lance was frozen.

His face pale, eyes blown wide, heart plummeting.

"Keith..." He croaked out, voice hoarse to his own ears.

And then, louder, firmer, more urgent, "Oh _God, Keith!_" He shot to his feet.

Bayard in hand, Lance bolted, mind connecting with the Blue Lion as the roars of the other Lions soon became louder, almost unbearable to Lance, with his ragged breathing and thudding heart.

_-Boom, boom, BOOM!_

Noise was rushing forward to bombard Lance's sensitive eardrums, taunting him relentlessly as he ran, racing to get outside- _to find an exit, a way to Keith!_

It was when he finally found the same doors he had entered the base from, that the comms in his helmet flickered back to life, even more noise bursting forward from what had might as well been a forest of silence.

"Keith! Lance! Report! What's going on?!" Shiro's voice was the first Lance could properly make out in the blurred jumble he was blindly stumbling through as he clambered into his anxiously awaiting Lion. "Guys! Please, oh god, PLEEEEAAAASSSSE REPORT IN! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! WE'RE ALL WORRIED SICK! PLEASE. KEITH? LANCE? HELLO????!" Hunk's voice was a full-on wail, the large man no doubt worried sick, as he had said.

Pidge was silent, besides grunts here and there, but some part of Lance's befuddled, half-dead brain knew she was worried more than she'd ever admit in words. He also knew she was out there on the opposite side of the planet from him, fighting her hardest so she could come find him and Keith and destroy whatever was currently keeping them from answering.

Shiro's voice again, "Hunk! I'll get you a clearing! Get through and find them!" Hunk replied, yelling something in return.

Lance didn't say anything.

His mind was linked directly with Blue's, her scanner searching the entire planet for the Red Lion's location, while the Lion sent calming purrs to echo through Lance's head.

They did little to clear his mixed thoughts, or calm him down.

He was hyperfocused.

Scanning the surface of the planet. Desperately.

Keith. God, Keith! He had to find Keith. He'd respond to Hunk's distressed wails later. Keith was the main priority.

_ "I repeat- Red Lion down!" _

_ Keith... Red Lion... Down...- No- NO-! _

The Blue Lion sped up, no real destination figured out yet. But that didn't matter.

With or without Blue, or the Galra, or any problems, or a scanner, or anything wrong or right, birthday or holiday or not or whatever, Lance would search the whole planet over and over again if it meant finding Keith.

He would search the universe, a seemingly limitless expanse of space, over and over again, a billion times even, if it meant finding Keith.

And he would never stop.

...

What an eventful birthday so far, wouldn't it seem so?

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

Eventful indeed.

Lance was now seated outside a Healing Pod.

Keith floating inside.

Hair splayed out beautifully, even when the male was pale, sickeningly so.

Lance had found Keith just as Galran forces had begun to swarm around the fallen Red Lion, who had been shot down by a canon that had been hidden with a cloaking device. Keith had been knocked unconscious, also given a slight concussion from -presumably- when he had hit his head against the dashboard of Red. The Lion had taken time to open up for the team to get to Keith, which had made Lance quite frustrated. (He wasn't anymore though.)

The med bay, bathed in the white and blue lights of the Castle, was silent, Shiro sitting near Lance and Pidge sitting in a small chair a bit away. Only three doboshes remained until Keith would be ok again, until the Healing pod would spit him out into Lance's arms, and Hunk had left to prepare a meal for the Red Paladin.

(It seemed to be that after taking a trip to Healing Pod station, stopping to get food was mandatory unless one wished to starve. A proven theory, thanks, Keith.)

Lance was quiet, thinking over the day and noting how it wasn't even halfway over (according to the Altean clocks Coran and Allura had introduced the team to), and yet... At the time, it felt like years had passed since when Lance had woken up to breakfast in bed with a smiling Keith right next to him. 

As he mulled over his own thoughts, time flew by and then there was a tell-tale beep, a rather obnoxious sound -though it always brought everyone relief- that the healing pod was about to throw up a freshly healed human (or Altean...) being.

Shooting up from his seat, Lance practically bolted over to where the healing pod's glass door was sliding open, air hissing out as it did so. A moment of stillness passed as Pidge and Shiro stopped behind him, their eyes on the male before Lance.

The moment passed, gravity stealing away the stillness, and Keith fell forward, right into Lance's waiting arms. A rushed, relieved sigh escaped Lance's lips without permission, but if anyone heard it, they didn't say anything. "Hey, buddy." Shiro murmured, metal Galran hand coming up to clasp at Keith's shoulder lightly. Keith responded with a groggy hum.

Lance's arms tightened around Keith's figure, just as Pidge squeezed herself into the half-embrace Lance was initiating, her glasses pressing against the bridge of her nose.

"Keiiiithh," She partially groaned as her arms covered part of Lance's in an added embrace. Keith hummed again, this time the sound less bleary and more clear as Pidge continued, "Stop basically dying and giving us all heart-attacks."

Keith -who was steadily regaining sense of his surroundings- chuckled quietly, "Sure... Sure Pidge. God, I'm hungry, please tell me Hunk had the foresight to make some food." Keith complained, head pressed against Lance's shoulder. The other three paladins laughed, albeit quietly, their worry still present.

"Yeah, he -as the voice of reason among us all-" Shiro huffed, rolling his eyes in mock offense, "did indeed have enough foresight to make you some food." Lance provided, habitually nuzzling his face against Keith's hair. 

"Ok, Lance, chill on the affection while I'm here!" Pidge protested meekly, abruptly squeezing completely between Keith and Lance and using her two hands to push Lance away, as if irritated with him.

Lance knew better though.

He laughed.

The others laughed.

Keith laughed.

They were all -in their own ways- beautiful sounds, ceasing to stop as the paladins all began leading the Red Paladin to his meal.

And- yeah, Lance got a bit (a whole heck of a lot) scared when Keith got knocked out during the battle.

But the battle was over.

They had won.

It was a great birthday, a victorious battle against the Galra to seal the deal. And Lance, he had his friends.

His family.

His Keith.

That- That was totally a win in Lance's book.

A big, fat, birthday blessed win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See everyone in the next work! (Whenever that will be, hopefully soon :P)!
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Also- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE IN "Bad Day Gone Better"!!!!!!!!!  
I honest to gosh did NOT expect any of my stories or shorts or whatever to "blow up" this soon!  
(Blow up as in get noticed so quickly cause GOSH you guys are really fast!)
> 
> Giving you guys all the hearts  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3!!!
> 
> ..  
Psst...  
one last thing  
Check me out on Wattpad and Tumblr @Derpy_is_awesome!


End file.
